Power Rangers Dino Drive
Power Rangers Dino Drive 'is the first installment of the 'Sonic Series by Sonic Flash. 'It's a dinosaur based series with a japanese counterpart called '''Senshijidaino Sentai Dinoranger (Prehistoric Squadron Dino Ranger). ' It contains elements from '''Power Rangers Dino Thunder & Power Rangers Dino Charge. 'Plot' Sixty five million years ago, a meteorite hit the planet and wiped out the dinosaurs. Ten meteor particles fossilized being in contact with the dinosaurs' rotting fossils and their DNAs infused with those meteor particles. In the present day, the pollution created by humans disturbed the balance of nature and technology, thus creating small portals scattered around the planet to connect the way from hell and earth. In an ancient scroll belonging to legendary wizards stated that this day was destined to occur, and also that if powers of beasts from the natural past are possessed, the gap between hell and earth could be closed. But if such powers fell into wrong hands, it could be used to destroy the earth, and evils could be freed into the entire universe. Unfortunately, one of these dinosaur-meteor infused particles was found by the leader of the evils present in hell named Vivix, and it contained enormous power, more than that which a single of the other nine particles contained. So Vivix used its power to extend the gap from hell and earth, but unfortunately the power it contained wasn't enough. He planned to find the remaining nine by sending few of his troops at a time from the minor gap, but luckily, five of them were found by a team of heroes who stand in their way; they are the Power Rangers Dino Drive. ''Characters' 'Rangers' 'Extra Rangers' 'Villains' *'Vivix's Army' **'Vivix' '''FOOTSOLDIERS' *'Triptoids:' Primary Footsoldiers *'Rex Borgs:' Secondary & Powerful Footsoldiers ''EVIL RANGERS''' Weapons *'Dino Javelin' *'Dark Dino Shooter ◆◆◆◆◆' **'Allo Fang ◆' **'Ichtyo Sabers ◆' **'Plesio Drill ◆' **'Apato Staff ◆' **'Spino Spear ◆' 'Arsenal/Inventory' 'Multi Use Devices' *'Dino Gems' 'Morphers' *'Dino Drive Morphers ◆◆◆' *'Brachio Morpher ◆' *'Drago Morpher ◆' *'AuxDino Morphers ◆◆◆◆' 'Enhancement Modes' *'Dino Rampage Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' *'Super Dino Drive ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' *'Super Dino Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' *'Triassic Ranger ◆' 'Individual Team Weapons' *'Dino Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' *'Dino Saber ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' 'Individual Weapons' *'Tyranno Sword ◆' *'Tricera Shield ◆' *'Ptera Lance ◆' *'Brachio Staff ◆' *'Drago Blade ◆' *'Dimetro Buzzsaw ◆' *'Ankylo Drill ◆' *'Para Chopper ◆' *'Pachy Smasher ◆' 'Team Weapons' *'Super Dino Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' **'Dino Trident ◆◆◆' ***'Tyranno Sword' ***'Tricera Shield' ***'Ptera Lance' **'Dino Spear ◆◆' ***'Drago Blade' ***'Brachio Staff' **'Dino Drill Blaster ◆◆◆◆' ***'Dimetro Buzzsaw' ***'Ankylo Drill' ***'Para Chopper' ***'Pachy Smasher' 'Dino Rampage Weapons' *'Blazing Sword ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' 'Super Dino Drive Weapons' *'Dino Drive Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' 'Super Dino Mode Weapons' *'Blazing Dino Shooter ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' **'Blazing Sword ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' **'Dino Drive Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' 'Triassic Weapons' *'Triassic Shield ◆' *'Styraco Trident ◆' 'Vehicles' *'Raptor Cycles ◆◆◆' *'Dino ATVs ◆◆' *'Dino Unicycle >◆◆◆◆' *'Raptor Riders ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' *'Triceramax Cycle ◆' 'Zords' *'Dino Drive Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆' **'Dino Drive Megazord ◆◆◆' ***'Tyranno Zord ◆' ***'Tricera Zord ◆' ***'Ptera Zord ◆' **'Dino Spike Megazord ◆◆' ***'Drago Zord ◆' ***'Stego Zord ◆' **'Triceramax Battlezord ◆◆◆◆◆' ***'Triassic Megazord ◆' ****'Styraco Zord ◆' ****'Royal Dino Chariot ◆' ***'Dino Buzz Megazord ◆◆◆◆' ****'Ankylo Zord ◆' ****'Dimetro Zord ◆' ****'Para Zord ◆' ****'Pachy Zord ◆' 'Episodes' #'Drive into Dino Pt. 1' #'Drive into Dino Pt. 2' #'Trinity' #'Junk Mania' #'Black to the Rescue Pt. 1' #'Black to the Rescue Pt. 2' #'The Unleashed Curse' #'Confession Night' #'Sketched' #'A Nightmare' #'The Five Headed Dragon' #'Gulped Out' #'Freaking Screeching' #'The Bright White Pt. 1' #'The Bright White Pt. 2' #'Clash of the Swords' #'Gem Hunt' #'Break Out' #'Frosted' #'Baked In' #'Don't do it!' #'Creeped Out' #'Friends Forever' #'Another Dino Gem' #'The Rampage' #'Dino Duel' #'The Dumpster's Truck' #'The Chosen One' #'Snapped' #'Feeling Dizzy' #'Insomnia' #'Warped' #'Way to the Future' #'Dual Gemholders' #'The Nanogon' #'The Perfect One' #'Evil Parody' #'The Ultimate Slash' #'The Golden Rod' #'Losers Apart' #'Crashed Out' #'Danger and Destiny' #'End of the Dino Pt. 1' #'End of the Dino Pt. 2' #'End of the Dino Pt. 3' 'Notes' *This is the first series to have an Orange Ranger, Green Ranger, Cyan Ranger and Purple Ranger together in a team. *The ranger suits were solely created by Box of Kratos. Category:Sonic Flash Category:Power Rangers Dino Drive Category:Series